


Privacy and Silence

by Theta_Waves



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Hair-pulling, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theta_Waves/pseuds/Theta_Waves
Summary: Corvo Attano and Jessamine Kaldwin delight in the secrecy of their relationship, because they have to. They also delight in misusing Jessamine's throne in the dead of night, because they want to.
Relationships: Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Privacy and Silence

Corvo Attano’s life was organized like phases of the moon. But instead of a waxing _and_ waning celestial body, the Royal Protector’s life was pervaded by a series of adjustments to a new normal; always waning. When he lost his father, the family mourned. But eventually, living with just mother and Beatrici became normal.

Before losing father he wandered the streets as a happy child, but without him there Corvo turned to fighting in the alleys and byways: A pastime that was new and dangerous until it was passé. It was normal for Beatrici to be by his side, and then it was normal for her to be off in Morley. And normal to hear from her never again.

Winning the blade Verbena at age 16 sent him on a twisting road that put him in Dunwall as a young officer and gift to Euhorn Kaldwin. That took getting used to. But the new climate, his new duties, fealty to a new lord… all of those things were easy in comparison to the next adjustment: Losing his mother.

He feared he would never ever get used to not having her in his life. Sometimes he would awaken in the middle of the night, and for a moment he was home in Karnaca, with his mother in the bed across the room breathing soft and even. But those were just beautiful little dreams ended by the call of a foghorn, or a kingsparrow, some sharp sound that only Dunwall made.

Losing his mother made Corvo wonder once, at his lowest moments, “Will things only get worse? Will I always be bracing myself to lose something, until it no longer hurts not to have it?”

But by the void it made him smile to think of how wrong he had been. Just a year after losing his mother Corvo was promoted to the position of Royal Protector to then Princess, now Empress Jessamine Kaldwin. The promotion wasn’t what filled the void in Corvo’s life, the responsibilities were not what taught him joy again: It was Jessamine’s friendship. Though she was seven years his junior, Jessamine Kaldwin possessed a uniquely sharp mind, and a warm heart. It was inevitable that he became her best friend as well as her Royal Protector. 

Her presence in his life became the new normal. And wasn’t that wonderful?

Years passed, a decade and more, as they were wont to do, until she was the Empress, a fully-fledged adult with control of the Isles under her fingertips. They fell in love and they were bound to keep it to secrecy. Regardless of his status now, Corvo was low-born, not suitable to be the public love of Empress Kaldwin. Besides, keeping their love a secret kept Jessamine safe. And the secret fostered endless fun. Encoded messages, midnight trysts, stolen kisses in the shade.

This was to be one of those nights.

* * *

The note was resting on his pillow when he arrived in his quarters.

_Master Attano, I hope this note finds you well. I hereby invite you to your own seduction, which will take place this evening at precisely forty minutes past midnight in the throne room. My throne room. Dress code will not be enforced, as you will quickly lose your clothes after you arrive._

_Love,_

_Your Royal Highness Jessamine Kaldwin_

He didn’t know when she found the time to deliver it. Perhaps the Royal Spymaster could learn a thing or two from his charge. Usually her letters were sealed with a kiss, but Jessamine committed to the formal tone this time. 

And he liked that. 

* * *

Jessamine’s throne room was busiest during the day: She held court openly, receiving dignitaries, citizens’ redresses, officials moving in and out and making security a nightmare for Corvo. But at night, when locked and lonely, the throne room was ghostly. It held a throne that presided over an empty room, voices drained and replaced with moonlight. 

Corvo closed the door slowly behind and latched it shut; latched as he suspected all other doors to the space would be. Jessamine knew him well enough to know what door he would enter through and locked the others accordingly. 

He turned to the throne and saw her in all her glory. He’d never seen her lounge in the throne before. Usually she sat with all the grace and power she was trained to, but now she was spread out in the throne in just her shirt and trousers, suspenders loose about her hips like ribbons. Her sleeves were rolled up and her boots cast off beside the throne. A beam of moonlight lay across her and stopped at her shoulder, but even with her face obscured he could see her hair was still pinned up. This was a different kind of power. A power Corvo was helpless against. 

Could you blame him?

“Come here,” she said, crisp and clearly. Corvo obeyed, crossing the room without a word, so silent he could hear his breath. She stopped him just short of the low steps to the throne with just a finger raised from the hand that wasn’t propping up her head. She unfolded from the throne and stood with her weight on one hip. Now, up close, Corvo could see the amusement on her face disguised with mischief, and the harness she wore around her waist. She was enjoying this role. “I see you took it to heart that I advised no dress code.” 

He looked down at himself and suddenly felt underdressed. He had been about to sleep. He wore only soft-soled shoes, trousers and an undershirt. 

“I didn’t think--” 

“No, I didn’t expect you to.” 

He gave her a withering gaze the way only lovers do. She descended the steps until she was on the step just in front of him, which put her at equal height to him, and draped her arms onto his shoulders. 

“I’m glad you came.” 

“An Empress invites no one,” he said. “She merely makes it mandatory in a polite fashion.”

“So kind of my father to get me the smartest Royal Protector in the Isles,” she said before she kissed him. And then she kissed him some more. The two of them became wrapped up in this, and in each other, before she pulled away. “Begin by taking your shoes off.”

The Empress slipped from his grasp and folded her arms, expectant. He obeyed. 

“And now the shirt.” 

He looked her in the eyes and suppressed a smirk (but not from his eyes), and pulled his shirt up by the hem at his stomach. She always seemed to like to watch him, so why not give her a show? 

But she would not let him relish even a moment in any semblance of comfort. She reached down and hooked her finger in his belt loop. He brushed his hand on her arm but she smacked him away: “Hands at your side.” 

His heart thumped and he snapped to position. 

“Good boy.” 

She unbuttoned the front of his trousers and tugged them open. “Let’s get rid of these…” She muttered as she pushed them down his hips and let them fall to the floor. He was breathing harder now, nervous for the first time in months. 

“Corvo…” she looked up at him with a grin. “I’ve barely touched you and you’re already hard for me.”

_Fuck…_

“Is that any way for an Empress to talk?”

She grabbed him by the chin, stopping him completely cold, and pressed a kiss to his jaw. “My love,” she whispered in his ear, “I am _so_ much more than an Empress to you tonight. Now, bend over my throne. You know the way.”

Did he ever. She stood to the side and let him step up to her throne, brace his hands on the arm rests. He could feel Jessamine’s presence behind him more than he could hear her. When she grabbed the waistband of his undergarment he twitched and tensed up. 

“Relax darling,” she cooed as she pulled them down his legs and tossed them away. “It will make this more fun.”

He took a deep breath and nodded. She had her hand pressed on the small of his back, both comforting him and encouraging him to spread his legs. He spread them and leaned forward. Her hand drew a lazy, comforting circle against his skin and then swatted him on the rear. 

“Ow!”

“Oh, don’t be a child,” she chided, “Or I’ll give you a real spanking.” 

Both of them laughed at this. They couldn’t help it around each other. 

He closed his eyes and listened carefully for a jingling of her harness, the tightening of leather, the snapping of clasps... 

He felt something cold, slick, and familiar pressing up against his hole and making him hiss. Goosebumps broke out up his back. His Empress grabbed his hips and leaned forward to murmur in his ear. “Shush… the only thing you should be saying now is my name, Corvo.”

“Yes, Jessamine,” he groaned as she rocked against him. “Slowly…” 

“Come now, this isn’t even the big one.” 

“It isn’t? Could have fooled me.”

She rocked forward gently, deeper inside of him, pulling a low grown from Corvo’s lips. Corvo didn’t have to see her to know she was grinning. She took pleasure in possessing him and toying with his body until there was no composure left to him. She built a slow and steady rhythm, marking her pace by the frequency of his gasps until he was no longer gripping the throne to brace himself, but to give him leverage to push back and fuck himself against her.

“So needy for me already, Corvo? You’re practically doing all the work for me. You like getting fucked by me that much?” She cooed in his ear. 

“I… yes…” 

“I didn’t hear you, darling. Tell me again.” 

“I do like it!” He whined. 

“Not good enough,” she said as she slowed to a halt. “Telling me you _like_ it isn’t good enough to warrant a fucking from me, Corvo.” 

He growled, but there was no bite to it. She had him, and he could only do what she said. “I love it, Jessamine, I love it!” 

“That’s-” she took his hair in her fist and pulled and she pounded him, “-what I thought!” 

The moan that left Corvo’s body was utterly unbecoming of a Royal Protector, but the perfect noise of the Empress’ lover. The perfect sting of pain on his scalp sent new waves of pleasure through his body. It was just a shame they had to keep quiet. Jessamine clamped her hand over Corvo’s mouth. 

“Quiet, boy. You wouldn’t want anyone to walk in and see you like this, do you? It’s a shame, too, because I would just love to fuck you into such a screaming mess that everyone in Dunwall Tower knows how well you take my cock.” 

Corvo just moaned his assent against her hand and reached down to his cock, twitching and desperate for release. If only Jessamine hadn’t noticed: She abandoned his mouth and yanked his wrist away, and with a sharpness to her voice told him “you don’t get to touch yourself until I tell you to. That is _my_ cock, Corvo. And I get to decide,” she brushed her fingers against the tip, “how it gets used. _If_ it gets used” 

She stroked him languidly, lightly, knowing it would end too soon if she didn't. How many more moans could she wring from him like this? How long could she make him quake before he collapsed?

The answer came when she heard the familiar hitching of his breath that told her he was close. His voice followed, as shaky as his legs, saying “Jessamine, Jessamine, I’m going to cum…” 

“That’s for me to decide,” she said. And just to prove her point she stoped stroking him, and gave him a firm squeeze. 

“No, fuck, please,” he begged. And prettily too. “Please, please let me cum, my Empress!” 

“Make me believe you need it,” she whispered in his ear.

“I _need_ it,” he panted. “More than anything. Please, I did everything you asked, I’ll always do whatever you say--” 

She let go of his hair and tilted his face toward her over his shoulder. He was surprised at the sudden softness on her features. “Tell me you’ll love me forever, Corvo.” 

The neediness left his voice. “That was already certain, Jess. I will love you forever and ever and more than you can imagine.”

That was all Jessamine needed to hear, apparently, as she pressed a kiss to his ear (one of his weak spots) and stuck her tongue inside while she made him cum. 

Corvo saw stars, and stopped breathing in ragged silent gasps as he came. She didn’t even have to touch his cock anymore, just her tongue warm and wet in his ear could have brought him over the edge. She pounded him and jerked his cock until every last tingle of pleasure was gone and he heaved for breath too much to beg her to stop. It was only the shaking that came with overstimulation that made her take pity on him and stop. 

When Corvo regained his senses, Jessamine was holding him around the middle and stroking his hair gently. He could have stayed like that all night, feeling the warmth of her body through her clothes and his heartbeat slowing down to match hers. 

“That was perfect, Corvo,” she said. 

“Well I’m glad you had fun,” he replied. 

She started unbuckling her harness and scoffed. “Oh please. The mess on my throne is evidence enough of how much you enjoyed that. Now be a good boy and clean it up.”

He bent down to fetch the rag she’d stored under the throne, felt Jessamine swat his rear again, and carried out her request. When he was done he sat on the throne with her across his lap, head on his shoulder. 

“For someone with such a gravelly voice, you make cute little noises. And you purr like a kitten.” 

“You’re a riot,” Corvo deadpanned. They sat for a while like that, hands entwined, enjoying their privacy and silence: The only two things an Empress couldn’t buy. Corvo felt only bitterness when he thought about how much time together they had lost, and would keep losing, because of secrecy. What Corvo wouldn't have given to live with Jessamine the way his parents had lived: Together, happily and publicly as long as they lived. “Can we stay here tonight, like this?” 

“Don’t be silly, Corvo, we’ll catch our deaths out here. I’m going to sneak you into my room” she chuckled before whispering into his ear, “ _you’ll need your rest for the next round._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to write the Jessamine pegging Corvo content you so desperately want to see in the world. This is my first time putting my smut somewhere people can read it, so leave a review if this kind of content is something you'd like to see more of!


End file.
